cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clans/@comment-15780230-20130921115531/@comment-4106846-20130921150916
Booster set 1: Battleraizer, Lozenge magus, Maiden of Libra, Vortex dragon, Solitary knight gancelot, Asura kaiser, Battle sister cocoa, CEO amaterasu, Dragonic overlord, Barcgal, Blaster Blade and King of knights Alfred. Booster set 2: Top idol Aqua, Top idol Flores, Witch doctor of the abyss Negromarl, General seifried, Lion Heat, Scarlet Witch CoCo, Seal dragon Blockade, Blazing flare dragon, Soul saver dragon, Ruin shade, Spirit exceed and Sky Diver. Booster set 3: Turquoise beast tamer, Super dimensional Robo Daiyusha, Syal axe archdragon, Knight of godly speed Galahad, Crimson Beast tamer, Gwynn the Ripper, Ultimate lifeform Cosmo lord, Goddess of the full moon Tsukuyomi, Swordsman of the explosive flames Palomedes, Ravenous dragon gigarex, Nightmare doll Alice, Demon world marquis Amon and Still Vampir. Booster set 4: Blaster dark, Fang of light garmore, Blaukluger, Amber dragon dusk, Dark metal dragon, Stern Blaukluger, Amber Dragon Eclipse, Evil armor general Giraffa, Enigman Storm, Skull Witch Nemain, Darkness Maiden Macha and Phantom Blaster dragon. Booster set 5: Knight of nulity Masquerade, Wingal Brave, Stealth fiend Midnight Crow, Maiden of Trailing roses, Misstress Hurricane, King of diptera Beelzebub, Miracle Beauty, Dragonic overlord the End, Phantom Blaster dragon, Starcall Trumpeteer, Majesty lord Blaster and Covert demonic dragon Mandala Lord. Booster set 6: Vajra emperor Indra, Knight of fury Agravain, Death seeker Thanatos, Cosmo healer Ergodiel, Beast deity Azure Dragon, Desert gunner Shiden, Dragon kaiser Vermillion, Player of the holy bow Vivianne, Incandescent lion Blond ezel, Battle cupid Nociel, Ice prison necromancer Cocytus and Circular saw Kiriel. Booster set 7: Blade wing Rejy, Sword magician Sarah, Monoculus tiger, School dominator Apt, Chief nurse Shamsiel, White hare in the Moon's shadow Pellinore, Emerald witch LaLa, Dark lord of the Abyss, Silver thorn dragon tamer Luquier, Binoculus tiger, Guardian of truth Lox and School hunter Leo-pald. Booster set 8: Destruction dragon Dark Rex, Militairy dragon Raptor colonel, Maiden of rainbow Wood, Dimensional robo Daidragon, Operator Girl Mika, Sealed demon dragon Dungaree, Storm rider Basil, Hydro hurricane Dragon, Blue storm dragon Maelstrom, White lily musketeer Cecilia, Arboros dragon Sephirot, Galactic beast zeal and Ultimate dimensional robo Great Daiyusha. Booster Set 9: Blaster dark spirit, Blaster blade spirit, Starlight melody tamer Farah, Battle sister Cookie, Dragonic kaiser vermillion THE BLOOD, Conviction dragon Chromejailer dragon, Blazing lion Platina Ezel, Crimson impact Metatron, Ultra beast deity Illuminal dragon, Goddess of the sun Amaterasu, Blue storm supreme dragon Glory Maelstrom and Covert demonic dragon Magatsu Storm. Booster set 10: Blaster blade liberator (SP Only), Wingal Liberator, Battle deity of the night Artemis, Dogmatize jewel knight Sybill, Beast deity Ethics Buster, Eradicator Gauntlet buster dragon, Eradicator dragonic descendant, Eternal goddess Iwanagahime, Oracle guardian Himiko, Liberator od the round table Alfred, Pureheart Jewel knight Ashley and Leading jewel Knight Salome. Booster set 11: Thundering ripple Genovious, Armor Break dragon, Ancient dragon Tyrannolegend, Ancient dragon Spino driver, Last card Revvon, Blue fight dragon Transcore dragon, Eradicator Sweep command dragon, Dauntless drive dragon, Hellfire seal dragon Blockade inferno, Goddess of good luck Fortuna, Prophecy celestial Ramiel and Solidify celestial Zerachiel. Booster set 12: Demon world marquis Amon, Blaster dark Revenger (Both SP only), Miracle pop Eva, King of masks Dantarian, Silver thorn dragon queen Luquier Reverse, Demon Marquis Amon Reverse, Schwarzschild Dragon, Star vader Nebula lord Dragon, Demon conquering dragon Dungaree Unlimited, Eradicator Vowing saber Dragon Reverse, Wolf fang Liberator Garmore and Revenger raging Form Dragon. Booster set 13: Honorary Professor Chatnoir, School Punisher Leo-pald Reverse, Ice Prison Hades emperor Cocytus Revese,Lord of the seven seas Nightmist, Blue wave dragon Tetra-Drive Dragon, Star Vader Chaos Breaker Dragon, Original Saviour Zero, Dark dimensional Robo Reverse Daiyusha, Deadliest Beast deity Ethics Buster Reverse, Strongest Beast deity Ethics Buster Extreme, Shura stealth dragon Kujikiricongo and Cleanup celestial Ramiel Reverse. Extra Booster 1: Sage of guidance Zenon. Extra Booster 2: Girls' Rock Rio and Top Idol Pacifica. Extra Booster 3: Dragonic Lawkeeper, Origin Mage illdona, White dragon knight Pendragon, Martial arts mutant Master Beetle, Spectral Duke Dragon and Demonic lord Dudley Emperor. Extra Booster 4: Infinite Corrosion form Death army Cosmo Lord and Perfect Raizer. Extra Booster 5: Battle Sister Fromage and CEO Amaterasu. Extra Booster 6: PRISM Promise Leyte, PRISM Promise Celtic, Aurora star Coral, PRISM Image Vert, PRISM Promise Labrador and Eternal Idol Pacifica. Extra Booster 7: Battle sister Cocotte, Battle sister Monaka, Battle sister Parfait and Hexagonal Magus. Thats all thats known for now so have fun.